Silencio, Por Favor
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Tener una novia como Ino, guapa, deseada y flexible (si saben a lo que Shikamaru se refiere), era una delicia. Los días se volvían cortos y las noches largas.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: hipotético fin de series.**

**Nota: Regalo y petición de ****Stefany BM.**

* * *

**SILENCIO, POR FAVOR**

_Capítulo Único_

Tener una novia como Ino, guapa, deseada y _flexible _(si saben a lo que Shikamaru se refiere), era una delicia. Los días se volvían cortos y las noches largas. Ponía un color más verde a los árboles y el sol estaba brillante incluso en días nublados. En conclusión: hacía la vida más llevadera y más feliz.

Sin embargo, los humanos no son perfectos y ese sentimiento llamado amor tampoco lo era, así que, incluso queriendo tanto como quería a Ino, Shikamaru podía ver sus claros defectos sin tener que buscar mucho. Aunque, claro, no es que aquello fuera en lo único que se fijaba. De hecho, siempre trataba de enfocar su pensamiento en las cualidades positivas de la muchacha que en las negativas. De cualquier manera, cuando Ino se ponía pesada, no existía poder humano que le hiciera ver algo diferente a querer callarla. Porque ése era el principal defecto de Ino: que tendía a hablar mucho de temas que a Shikamaru no le interesaban.

—Bueno, ¿quién lo diría? Hinata y Naruto se van a casar.

—Ajá.

Ino llevaba recitando la misma cantaleta desde hacía semanas. Como que todavía no lo asimilaba y eso se estaba poniendo problemático para él. De hecho, había estado a punto de no asistir a esa 'informal' fiesta de compromiso porque les había cogido tanta tirria de haber escuchado su nombre tantas veces en los últimos días. Pero Hinata y Naruto no tenían tanta culpa como la tenía Ino allí, así que se había evitado la molestia de pedir una misión sólo para escaparse. De cualquier manera, Ino se habría encargado de detenerlo para que estuviera presente.

—Pero se casan tan jóvenes. Dieciocho años. Una completa locura.

—Ajá.

—Casarme a los dieciocho no es lo que quiero para mí.

—Lo entiendo.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas. No quiero que te aparezcas por allí con un anillo, mucho menos en público, y me digas que quieres casarte, porque voy a rechazarlo aunque eso te duela y te humille.

—No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar —dijo Shikamaru muy aburrido de mantener la misma charla por quinta vez. De cualquier manera, él tampoco pensaba casarse a los dieciocho. De hecho, si podía vivir con Ino sin ese ritual de por medio, a él le parecía perfecto. Podía vivir con ello.

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo se le habrá propuesto Naruto a Hinata?

—No sé.

—Espero que haya sido espectacular. Es decir, yo no quiero casarme ahora, pero cuando lo desee, espero que te me propongas en un gran evento. Como rentando un restaurante o un parque de diversiones. O algo que involucre muchas flores. Pero, como dije, que no sea ahora porque te voy a rechazar de plano.

—Ajá.

—Me pregunto si también piensan en tener hijos inmediatamente. Con lo apresurados que están, no me sorprendería. ¿Cuántos querrán tener? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? Yo prefiero uno. O ninguno, arruinarían mi figura. Pero Hinata no parece ser del tipo que eso le quite el sueño, así que seguramente no estará satisfecha hasta tener tres o cuatro. No sé qué gracia le ven a tener hijos existiendo el condón.

—Ah.

—Bueno, pero cada quien sus intereses. Como eso de casarse a los dieciocho, es que, por favor, no puedo creérmelo todavía. Dieciocho es un número muy bajo. Incluso para los ninjas. Sé que no tenemos garantizada una vida larga desde que somos shinobi, pero tampoco es esa una razón para apresurarse de esa manera. Además, ya estamos en época de paz. ¿Por qué deberíamos tener la guardia tan alta respecto a nuestra vida privada y vivir como en el periodo de la segunda guerra ninja? Ahí murieron un montón de _senpais _en acción, así que todo tenía más sentido.

—Ino.

—¿Qué pasa? Porque, en serio, Shikamaru, si tú tienes pensamientos del tipo de la primera guerra ninja o la segunda, déjame decirte que me tienes muy decepcionada.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Esta mujer problemática cuándo se callaría?

—No es…

—Más te vale —le interrumpió—. Espero que a Hinata le guste mi regalo. Es muy hogareña y el mandil lo he hecho yo con mis propias manos. Debe sentirse agradecida.

—Ino.

—Tú no ayudaste en nada, Shikamaru. Así que no tienes derecho a opinar. Suficiente es que diga que va de parte de los dos.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¿Qué necesitaba a hacer para que lo hiciera?

Cierto, podía utilizar eso. Como volviera a abrir la boca para hablar sobre asuntos como matrimonio o Hinata y Naruto…

—¿Ya tendrán un lugar en el cual pasar la luna de miel? Me refiero a que debe ser lejos de Konoha. Sería muy… ahsjdash… ajfsfhslladfh.

Shikamaru, que ya estaba harto de escuchar cosas que poco le importaban, le había metido un pedazo de pan en la boca a Ino (siempre cargaba comida consigo por eso de ser mejor amigo de Choji). Ino, furiosa, escupió la comida.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¡Sabes que me estoy cuidando! ¡Imbécil!

—Bueno, no te callabas…

—¿Y NO PODÍAS DECIRME: 'Ino, por favor, podrías no hablar tanto'? —Ino no estaba tan enojada porque la quisiera callar (no sería la primera vez que tenían una discusión porque ella no se callara, al igual que discutían cotidianamente por la falta de iniciativa de Shikamaru para otras cosas que no fueran sexo a causa de su sempiterna pereza) como porque le hubiera metido un pan a la boca el muy idiota de su novio.

—Lo intenté, pero me interrumpiste unas cuantas millones de veces.

—¿Y no pudiste encontrar una forma más delicada para callarme?

—¿Cómo con qué? ¿Con un beso? Eso sólo pasa en la televisión.

—Bueno, pudiste intentar…

Shikamaru la besó, provocando que las palabras de Ino se quedaran atascadas en su garganta y murieran allí.

—¿Así está bien?

Ino asintió en silencio con una sonrisa.

A pesar de lo perezoso, tosco, quejoso y problemático que era Shikamaru, también podía ser romántico.

Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

* * *

**Poner a Ino llorando porque Shikamaru le dice que se calle era como que muy dramático y omití esa parte. Además, no es como si las parejas no se pelearan por los defectos. El chiste es perdonar.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
